


Just How Fast The Night Changes

by SkyeDoesWrite



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 0-8-4s (Marvel), Family Feels, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, Multi, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeDoesWrite/pseuds/SkyeDoesWrite
Summary: The mission was meant to be simple. Get in and get out, a basic 0-8-4 retrieval. They weren't supposed to come back with a child.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Phil Coulson & Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah people have already done this its not an original idea but I've never seen a finished on so imma do that.
> 
> Takes place sometime in season 3 I guess but lets pretend that the wholt ATCU buisness never happened cause i hated rosalind :)

Daisy was walking down a very dark hallway with her gun pointed out in front of her just in case. There had been reported sightings about a large glowing light coming from down in this old factory. 

Thier search for Lash had ended with finding him dead in an alleyway. Some watchdogs had gotten to him earlier that day. 

The hallway smelt of gasoline and hand sanitizer. The floor was wet and if she didn't have her flashlight she wouldn't have been able to see a foot in front of her. She heard movement in front of her and went to update the team on comms.

"Guys I don't think we're alone here" She whispered into the coms.

"Be careful out there Tremors." She heard Mack respond.

Moving forward she was greeted with a man dressed in lab coat. Obviously he ran away, into some sort of lab. Upon entering the lab she was flashed with a bright neon green light. Next thing she knew she was falling to the floor.

_________________________

"Daisy you okay over there, we heard a bang" Coulson speaks into to his comms. After a long pause of not hearing anything. "Does anyone have eyes on Daisy?"

"I'm heading her way" May replied.

_______________________

Upon entering the lab May found no sign of Daisy. She held up gun looking around the room. She looked down and saw a pile of Daisy's clothes. "Something's not right, here guys." She said picking up the girls jacket.

Then she heard a noise coming from under a table. She crouched down and saw a small little girl, no older than four trembling with fear. She realized she was still pointing the gun at her so she put it down and held her hands up. Upon inspection the girl was wearing Daisy's shirt. Well she was more of swimming in it.

She softened her voice as best as she could. "Hi there, my name's May, what's yours" 

"Thyke" she shook her head a little before continuing "sorry it's Skye" 

Mays eyes light up with shock. There was no way this little girl was Daisy. She was still shaking and was a considerable length away from her. Suddenly Coulson and Mack both came in guns pointed everywhere.

"May what are you doing on the floor wheres Daisy?" Coulson asked.

The smaller girl in front of May visibly flinched away from Mack and Coulson. May pointed wow toward her.

"She's right here" 

"Uh Tremors may be young but she's not four May." Mack said putting his shotgun axe on the floor.

May rolled her eyes at the statement "The 0-8-4 must have triggered this. She says her name is Skye."

"We can't leave her here. She's going to have come with us so Fitzsimmons can take a look at her." Coulson said.

May turned her attention back towards little Skye. "Skye you see those guys right there" she pointed towards Mack and Coulson "they are my friends and we need you to come with us so some of our other friends can give you a check up."

"are they safe" She asked skeptical

"Yeah they saved my life many times" May flashed the girl a small smile.

"okay I'll come with you" Little Skye crawled out from under the table. Her messy brown hair and big eyes were much more visible now. She brushed the hair out of the girls eyes and smiled again.

"Can I pick you up, I wont if you don't want me to." May said standing. Little Skye just nodded and was lifted onto Mays hip. She rested her head on her shoulder and didn't look at either Mack or Coulson.

Heading into the Zephyr they were greeted by Fitzsimmons and Yoyo. They'd probably heard what had happened from Mack.

"So the 0-8-4 did that" Yoyo said pointing towards the toddler. "This is gonna be one he'll of a day." She walked off into the common room with Mack following closely.

"Simmons can you do a DNA test just to make sure this is really Skye." May said about to hand Skye to her but she just held onto May. "Skye she needs to do a checkup on you" 

"Will you be there" Skye said with a pleading look in her eyes. May didn't want to disappoint the girl in fear she'd throw a fit. 

"Alright I'll come with you." They all started heading towards the lab with Fitz and Coulson behind them. Once they arrived May plopped Skye down onto a bed so that Simmons could look at her. 

Simmons did an X-ray and checked her blood pressure, clicked on her tablet a couple times."I can confirm that this is Daisy, I can also conclude that based on the size of her bones and teeth she should be around three to six. My best guess would be four though based on the amount of teeth she is missing."

"Can you find a way to turn her back? We cant have our best agent walking around at the age of four." Coulson looked at the data on the tablet.

"Until we figure out how this happened to her neither me or Fitz can figure out how to return her to natural state. Where is the location of the 0-8-4 right now, perhaps we could take a look at it."

"Its being brought back her by a few lab techs it should arrive in about an hour." Coulson explained. "Now what do we do with Mini Skye?"

"She needs clothes that actually fit her for right now and probably a bath. I think May would be best suited for that." Jemma said. Everyone including Mini Skye all looked at her.

"Yeah no, I don't do kids."

"Maybe not but Mini Skye is most comfortable with you it would be ill-advised for her to go with anyone else right now." Jemma explained.

"Fine, I'll do it." May rolled her eyes wondering what the hell she was getting herself into.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May tries her best to deal with the small child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do they keep cars on the Zephyr? I cant remeber, if they dont thaaaaaan..... they do in my world :)
> 
> Did they have the Zephyr during season3? If not then they do in my world :)

Once the Zephyr landed back at the playground. May was preparing for the dreadful event that was taking a toddler shopping. She was about to put Skye in the back when she remembered that she was four and needed a car seat. Coulson seemed to have some idea as to what to do because he walked off and came back with a couple books and a pillow for her to sit on. Jemma had made a list of a few things Skye might need. 

As soon as they were ready she put Skye on the stack of books in the backseat and buckled her up. She got behind the wheel and started driving. Its not that she didn't like kids, she just wasn't the motherly type. Yes she did care for Daisy as her own but she had a mom, who did try to kill her but the fact stood she wasn't Daisy's mom and she certainly isn't this little girls mom.

"May? You mad?" She'd heard Skye call from the back.

"What no why do you think I'm mad"

She saw Skye shrug her shoulders through the rearview mirror. "dun know you have angry face."

She could almost laugh at this kids lack of proper vocabulary, if she wasn't saying something so upsetting. "That's just how my face looks kid."she said trying to soften her voice so that Skye knew she was being genuine.

They arrived at the mall. Which was one of the worst places to ever exist. Its always crowed and there's always kids yelling and running around. She got Skye out of the seat and locked the car.

"Stay close I'm not trying to lose you in this place." Skye just nodded and followed her out the parking lot and to the main entrance to the mall. May stopped hearing the little footsteps behind her as she passed the first door. She turned around and found Skye just standing in the doorway.

"Skye what are you doing lets go."

"It looks scary in there."

May walked over to where Skye was and grabbed her hand. "It'll be fine, just don't let go of my hand and I'll try to get us out of here as quick as I can." Skye nodded again and May felt her grab her hand a little tighter.

The first stop on the list was shoes. Skye had been wearing just a pair of socks they found in Daisy's room. Which probably made May look like a terrible person, because who lets thier four year old walk around a mall in an oversized t-shirt and socks.

After walking for a bit, far slower than May would've liked, do to having to watch out for Skye. They stopped at a Foot Locker and went inside. Walking over to the kids shoes she sat on the little bench and waited for Skye to pick a pair. 

Skye grabbed a pair off the wall and went to show May. "Look May these have blue"

"Do you want those ones, we just need to figure out your size and you can have them."

Skye gave a wide grin "Yes pease"

The store clerk came out from the back with a few sizes for her to try on. She walked around the store to make sure they fit, and they bought them along with some colorful socks that actually fit her.

Leaving the store with her new shoes and socks on Skye was skipping a few steps in front of her. May had to admit she was a cute kid, but she did want her protege back. 

She caught up to Skye grabbing hold of hand again and leading her towards the direction of a kids clothing store. Skye grabbed a little basket at the front entrance that was nearly the size of her. May took it from her grasp and together they looked for an aisle with her size clothes. 

May had no idea how to shop for kids, sure she and Andrew wanted one but that was a long time ago. "See anything you like?" Jemma had given her a list of things. Basic things pants, underwear ,shirts, socks shoes. They weren't entirely sure how long it would be before they could return Daisy back to her original size and age. So Jemma had just said to get three of each item.

Skye pulled out a small black leather jacket like the one May had on. "Look MayMay its like your one" 

May smiled at her. Her pulling out the jacket had reminded her of the time Skye was kicked off the plane and came back dressed just like her. There was no doubt this little girl was Daisy.

"Yeah it is, here try it on." She helped the girl put the jacket on and pointed her towards a mirror. She posed in it for a bit before looking back up to May.

"I look wike you now"

Looking into the mirror she did see the resemblance between the two. Any stranger passing them on the street would think they were related. 

"Yeah you sure do kid" She ruffled up her hair a bit before returning to look at the clothes again.

After Skye had picked out a few things they left the store. The original plan was to go straight back to base after that but of course Skye had other plans. They walked past a toy store and Skye stopped and just stared into the window at a stupid little plush dog. Skye turned around and looked at her with puppy dog eyes and May knew she couldn't say no to her.

"Alright okay you can get two toys but we need to be quick." Skye ran inside and immediately went to the stuffed animal aisle. She started staring at the dog she saw in the window but it was on the top shelf.

"MayMay I cant reach" Skye said jumping with her arms out.

She had no idea where the name 'MayMay' had come from but she couldn't find it in her heart to correct her. She reached down and grabbed Skye by the waist and lifted her up. It caused her to giggle but she grabbed the dog and May set her down. 

"I'm gonna name her Macey" Skye clutched the dog close to her chest. Her eyes landed on a small stuffed panda. "Can I get dat on too" 

"Okay sure grab it and lets go." 

They paid and started heading out. They quickly stopped at a Target so that May could grab her a booster seat for the car. 

Walking back to the car Skye had her dog and her panda in her arms and was skipping ahead of May as she held all her bags. May stuggled for 20 minutes before finally figuring out how to put the booster seat in the car. 

Almost as soon as she started driving Skye started complaining she was hungry. 

" Why didn't you tell me while we were at the mall."

" I was no hungry then, I'm sowwy" 

" Its fine its fine, well just stop somewhere real quick."

They stopped at a McDonald drive through. Skye got a happy meal and May got a mango smoothie. They drive back to base in silence as Skye ate her nuggets and fries. 

Coulson and Mack were waiting for them there when they arrived. May got out the car and grabbed the bags out of the trunk and handed all of them to Mack. She unbuckled Skye from the back and she climbed out still holding her dog and panda.

"Oh how cute shes a little Mini May." Mack said pointing towards Skye's outfit. She was wearing a pair of black jeans, a white shirt and the leather jacket they found. "Lets just hope she cant fight like the actual May, Now where do want me to put these bags?"

"Just put them in Daisy's room, that's where she'll be sleeping anyway. And while you're at it, take Skye with you bring her to Jemma."

"I wanna stay wit you tho" Skye said.

May turned her attention back towards the toddler "Um Jemma really wants to see you and I have really important and boring adult stuff to do"

"Did i meet Jemma yet?"

"Yeah she's the doctor that gave you a checkup."

Skye looked like she was thinking about it "Fine but you take me panda" She handed the panda to May and started following Mack.

She turned back to Coulson to find him with a dorky looking grin in his face.

May rolled her eyes and crossed her arms "What?"

"She's adorable" 

"Yeah sure I guess shes kinda cute." They started walking towards Coulsons office. 

"You liked hanging out with her." It wasn't a question more I a statement as if he already knew.

"I did not"

"little bit?"

she sighed "little bit"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this chapter it focuses more on May and skye but I'll post moe chapters of skye interacting with others 
> 
> comments and kudos always appreciated :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitzsimmons scare Skye. May and Coulson to the rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter is cute too but I'm biased so let me know what you think. :)

Mack and Skye had walked to Daisy's room in complete silence, neither knowing what to say. "Alright Skye here we are.". He opened the door to the room allowing Skye to walk in first.

She walked in looking at everything. Not that there was much to look at. She picked up a framed photo of May,Coulson and older her together. Next to it was a hula dancer bobble head. She picked it up smiled and shook it a bit before putting it back down.

Mack set the bags down on the bed and just watched her. "So we should go see what Jemma wanted you for."

They walked out of the room and started heaing to the lab. Once there they found Fitz and Simmons in some argument about math stuff. Mack cleared his throat to get there attention.

"Hello Skye what are you doing in here?" Jemma asked

"May said you wanted to see me" Skye said, she was still clutching her toy dog, and now she was rocking back and forth on her feet.

"Ah yes I wanted to ask you what you remember before May found you."

"I was... I... well I was..." Skye paused for a moment "I don't know, why don't I know, i should know" She asked slightly panicked,her eyes where tearing up now and she looked scared. 

"Jemma do something she's freaking out." Mack said

Jemma walked towards the girl and crouched down so that she was eye level with her. "Its alright Skye, we'll figure it out."

"Why am I here? I no know you" 

Jemma looked towards Mack and Fitz for help with the question at hand. They both just had dumb struck looks on their faces and it was clear they would be of no help. How were they supposed to explain to a four year old that she actually used to be a 26yr old hacker and superhero.

"Um well because we are trying to figure out where you are from." Jemma gave an awkward smile but it was clear the girl didn't trust her.

They barely caught it but Skye mumbled under breath "I wanna go home" while sniffing back a few tears.

"Skye where is your home?" 

Skye looked at the floor and shrugged and her tears fell. "I no know, I'm scared Jemma. Can we get May, I want May."

Jemma gave a sad smile before nodding her head. "Yes of course Mack will go bring her here." Skye nodded then sat herself on the floor clutching her dog as she let her tears fall.

__________________________

May and Coulson were in his office trying to think of what they were going to do with Skye. A military base with soldiers running ariund with guns didn't seem like a safe place for a four year old kid. But they couldn't bring her to an orphanage and just abandon her, not after what had just happened with her parents. It was no secret to anyone on base that Coulson and May loved Daisy like their own. Somehow this was different, she wasn't twenty six, she was four now and she actually needed parents. 

"Phil what are we going to do with her. Fitzsimmons don't know how long until she's back to normal and this base isn't exactly child friendly."

"There are no good options here May, but she needs to be with us, where we can watch her and make sure she's safe."

"And what if they can't get Daisy back then what?" May asked. But before he could respond Mack came into Coulsons office with a worried look on his face.

"Sorry to interrupt but Mini May is asking for you."

May walked towards where she put Skyes panda and followed Mack. But before she left she turned back towards Coulson. "When I get back we will continue this." 

Walking into the lab she found Skye sitting in the floor in front of Simmons crying. "What did you do" May said looking at Fitzsimmons and Mack.

They all put there hands up in defense when Fitz started speaking. "Nothing Simmons just kept asking her questions and she started freaking out."

She crouched down in front of the toddler and tried handing her the stuffed panda. May could see the dried tears on her cheeks and it broke her heart. Daisy had cried a considerate amount of times but she always went to Coulson or Jemma when that happened. 

"Skye do you want to tell me what's wrong." Skye just shook her head and buried her face in the stuffed animals. May guessed she was embarrassed about crying in front of everyone and didn't want to feel more embarrassed or vulnerable with everyone staring at her. "Alright do you want to come with me then?" Skye nodded against her stuffed animals. May stood up and lifted Skye onto her hip. Adjusting her so that Skye could hold her dog and panda but also wrap her arms around Mays neck.

"You guys get working on a solution" May said in a hushed voice at Fitzsimmons. "And you and yoyo go down to the store and get a few sippy cups for her." She said towards Mack.

They all went their separate ways as May carried Skye with her back to Coulsons office. She felt a little awkward and out of place walking around base with a kid in her hands. As she walked people started waving and smiling at Skye. Skye kept her head on Mays shoulder and only gave people a slight wave back. 

Once they reached Coulsons office he looked awfully surprised to see May come back with Skye in her arms. She set her down on a chair and turned back towards Coulson.

She lowered her voice so that only Phil could hear her. "She got upset and started asking for me I'm not really sure what to do here. She always came to you when she was upset."

"Just ask her what's wrong and comfort her." 

May rolled her eyes and let out a sigh at the way he phased it. He made it sound so simple. She didn't know how to comfort a kid. She barely knew how to comfort Daisy.

"Skye honey do you want to tell me what's upsetting you."

"I no know how I get here. Im scared, there's a lot of strangers here MayMay."

"That can be scary can't it. But everyone here is just trying to help you out. See that guy right there" She pointed towards Phil who offered a smile and a wave. "Thats Coulson he's my best friend and he is here right now because he wants to make sure you're okay."

"Do i have a best friend"

See Daisy had a best friend, Jemma. But this wasn't Daisy. She stood there thinking of a way to phrase it to her before hearing Phil chime in.

"Well if you don't know anyone then you probably don't have a best friend. But that doesn't mean we can't find you one. I'm sure anyone here would be very lucky to have you as their best friend."

"Can you be my best friend?"

"I would be honored to be your best friend" 

Skye smiled before letting out a big yawn. Apparently walking around a mall for four hours and crying will make you tired. "Skye how about we get you into some pajamas and let you sleep its been a long day." May said.

Skye rubbed her eyes and signaled for May to pick her up again. She waved goodbye to Coulson and they left.

They headed off to Daisy's bunk and May set Skye down on the bed. She dug through the bag of clothes they just bought and pulled out a pajama set. A simple grey shirt with plaid red pants. May helped Skye get dressed before tucking her and her stuffed animals to bed. 

She put a kiss to her forehead, which is something she'd usually never do but it felt right in the moment. She left on the lamp next to the bed so that she wouldn't get scared. They both said thier goodnights and May turned around and left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I woukd like to foramally apologize for the spelling errors and typos I literally write the see on my phone 
> 
> Anyway enjoy the story this chapter is kind if short :)

It was the middle of the night when Skye woke up crying. It was worse now that she had woken up alone in the semi dark room. Her stuffed animals had found thier way to the floor and Skye just sat up on the bed wrapped up in the blanket. Its not like if she got up she'd know where she was going, so she just sat.

The walls kept creaking and the base kept making a lot of random and scary sounds. Skye decided she had had enough, she got up grabbed her stuffed animals and left the room. 

The base was just as dark as her room was and she didn't know where she was going. Nobody seemed to be awake so there was no one who could help her. She must not have been paying attention much to where she was going because she bumped straight into this guy she'd never met before. 

"Oh right, you must be Skye. What are you doing out here so late?" The guy seemed nice enough so maybe be could help.

"Do you know where May is"

"She might be sleeping kid, but I can take you to her bunk." He held out his hand for her to grab which she took, and together they walked in silence all the way to Mays bunk. 

The guy had left her alone because he didn't want to be there when Skye woke her up, apparently May is scary. She watched him leave and then pushed open Mays door.

_______________________________

May had heard her door creak open, on instinct she grabbed the ICER in her night stand and pointed it towards the door. Once her eyes actually focused on what was in front of her she saw a very scared looking Skye. She shoved the ICER into the night stand and turned on a lamp.

"Skye what are you doing in here it's" she looked at her watch checking the time "2:30 in the morning."

"I tried to sleep but it wasn't working, this place makes weird noises MayMay" 

"Those are just the pipes." She saw that, that statement didn't help with her fear so she scooted over on the bed and patted the space next to her. "Alright come on" 

Skye climbed in next to her and May turned off the lamp. Skye turned on her side so that she was facing May. "How long do I stay here for"

"I don't know kid, but for right now how about we try and get some sleep."

Skye scooted closer to May so that she was hugging her and drifted off to sleep. May didnt mind she just put her arm around her and held her close.

She woke up before May did but she was bored, and she didn't want to wait for her to wake up. Skye unwrapped herself from the blankets and Mays grasp and left the room.

She tried to remember how to get to Coulsons office but got lost and ended up in the kitchen instead. Lucky enough though he was there making some coffee.

___________________________

Coulson had just brewed himself a fresh pot of coffee when he saw Skye come in. Her hair was a mess and she was holding that panda May had bought her. She was simply the cutest kid ever. He had always felt a little bit responsible for Daisy and did consider her to be his daughter. So by all means he was going to take care of little her.

"Good morning Skye, did you sleep okay"

She shrugged in response and changed the topic. "I'm hungry." She pulled herself onto one of the stools facing the counter top and set her panda down on the counter in front of her.

"Well lets see what I can do about that." Coulson rummaged through the cabinets for a few before finding the box of cereal he was looking for. His favorite Cap'n Crunch. He got a bowl and a spoon and poured her some and passed it to her.

She had her mouth full of milk and cereal and was still trying to speak. "This is good Coolson" 

He let out a little chuckle at the way she said his name. "It is my favorite cereal but I'm willing to share with my best friend."

"Can it be my favorite too?" 

"Of course it can." He ruffled her hair up some more 

"What do you guys do here?" She asked

"To put it simply we protect people."

"Like superheros?"

He smiled a bit and nodded "yeah sure like superheroes"

"Cool"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May and Coulsons leave and Mini May kearns to play Mario Kart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I impulsively made a tumblr account its under the same name as this account and has the same picture so go follow it
> 
> (or don't j can't control you)

Coulson had left little Skye with May in the common room as he went to check on Fitzsimmons. They hadn't been making much progress with the 0-8-4 and things were starting to look bleak. 

He didn't mind having to watch Skye he loved the kid, even when she was an adult he still loved her. He'd always been a little bit sad that we wasn't the one who found her in that village when she was a baby. But he could make up for it now, even though they didn't know if she'd be able to remember all this when they finally returned her back to regular size, he was determined to give this version of her a few happy memories.

The base had been pretty tame for the oast couple of weeks, there hadn't been any super bad guys out there threatening to destroy the world recently. Coulson walked to the lab saying hi to a few agents on the way. 

He found Fitzsimmons staring at a computer with the 0-8-4 off to the side. 

"Have you made any progress yet?" 

They both turned around in perfect sync. Honestly it was like those two were psychiclly linked.

"No, sir. Unfortunately the properties used to make this device are elements we've never even heard of before." 

"It might take awhile before we figure out how it turned Daisy into some child with no memories" Fitz added to Jemmas previous statement.

"Okay well keep working on it, Daisy cannot stay a toddler." 

He left the lab and started heading to the common room where he left Skye and May, there had been reports of a group of watchdogs gathering downtown. He didn't want to leave Skye alone but he needed May for this particular mission. Maybe Mack and Yoyo would be willing to watch her for a few hours, they were responsible and Fitzsimmons were busy.

Walking into the common room he found May on the couch with Skye sleeping with her head on May's lap. Honestly if he had a camera he'd risk getting beaten up by May if it mean he could capture this moment.

He cleared his throat "May there's a mission that I need you for"

Coulson watched as May looked down at Skye and put her fingers through her hair. He loved May just as much as he loved Skye, unfortunately he didn't think May loved him like that. "Alright but we need to wake her up I don't want her to wake up all alone and be scared." He nodded in agreement.

______________________________

May shook Skye on her shoulder gently trying to avoid spooking her. She whispered close to her "Skye, Skye honey you have to wake up" 

The young girl stirred in her lap before blinking her eyes open. "Why you do that" she asked grumpily

Even as a toddler Skye still hated being woken up. "Coulson and I are leaving for a couple hours, Yoyo and Mack will look after you while we're gone."

"You gonna come back right?" Skye asked looking between both Coulson and May.

Obviously May couldn't promise that, their job was dangerous and they got hurt all the time, but of course Skye didn't know that.

"I'll make sure we try our very best to come back." May gave Skye a hug before getting up from the couch. Skye followed closely and gave Coulson a hug too. 

"Alright angel eyes, let's get you to Mack and Elena." Coulson said as he lifted Skye onto his hip.

Walking around base both May and Coulson had no clue where they could be. After searching for what felt like forever they found Mack and Elena in their bunk playing Mario Kart.

"Hey guy's we need you to watch Skye for a bit we're going on a mission. We'd leave her with Fitzsimmons but they're busy working on what did this to her." May said.

"Of course we can watch her, its not problem." Mack said.

Coulson put Skye down on the bed and placed a kiss to her forehead and walked out. May did the same thing but told her "be good for them" before leaving. May did feel a little bit guilty leaving Skye even if it was just for a few hours. She had become oddly protective of the girl in the two days she'd spent with her.

____________________

Skye suddenly felt the urge to cry as she watched May and Coulson leave her there. They had told her they were coming back but she missed them already. Mays comforting precense and how she smelt of lavender and green tea.Skye didn't really know Mack or Yoyo, they seemed like nice people but she still wasn't so sure.

Skye was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of Macks voice "Skye do you want to play Mario kart?" He held the controller out for her expecting her to take it.

"I don't know how" she said shyly

"Ahh that's alright I'll teach you its pretty simple." 

Mack spent five minutes teaching her the basics of the game before they actually started playing. Yoyo kept winning and making jokes about how being fast was in her DNA. Skye really didn't know what that meant but Mack seemed amused. Mack ended up coming in last place for almost every race.

"Its alright Turtleman not everyone can be good at everything." Yoyo said with a cheeky grin.

"Mini May you want a snack or something, we can go get a few cookies." Mack asked.

Skye nodded enthusiasticly. They all made their way into the kitchen and Mack grabbed the cookies from the top shelf.He took three out of the package for everyone and set them down. Yoyo poured her some milk in a blue sippy cup and passed it over to her. "There you go mini may"

"Why you call me that?" Skye asked taking her cookies and milk.

"Well because you act and look just like May, but you know you're smaller than her so that would make you Mini May" Mack bit into his cookie and put the package back on the shelf.

Skye sighed "I miss MayMay" Both Yoyo and Mack smirked at the adorable nickname Skye had given May.

"I'm sure she'll be back real soon mija" Yoyo said gently.

"Can we play more after our cookies?" 

"Sure thing Mini May."

By the time they finished playing Mario Kart for what felt like forever it was 8pm and Skye had to get to bed soon. Skye wasn't really up for the idea of going to sleep, she wasn't tired and she was really scared that May and Coulson got lost on their way back. Instead of going to her room to sleep she managed to compromise. She got to stay up with Mack and Yoyo in their room and watch a few movies.

The first movie had ended and Skye was quick to grab the remote to pick a different one, before Mack stopped her.

"Kid you gotta go to sleep, I don't think Coulson and May would appreciate seeing you awake at this time."

"I don't wanna sleep" she whined.

"Turtleman is right, I'm sure they will be back tomorrow but you need to sleep." 

"Fine, but I stay here" Skye climbed under the covers between Mack and Yoyo. Despite not wanting to sleep she feel asleep in seconds.

___________________

The mission lasted longer than Coulson would've liked, but in the end they caught the guys and escaped with only a few minor bruises. The first thing he wanted to do though was check on Skye. It was already 10pm so she should be asleep by now.

He walked to Mack and Yoyos bunk and knocked on the door. He heard a quite "come in" from someone inside so he opened the door and stepped in. He found Skye curled up in the middle of the bed sleeping so peacefully.

"I hope she wasn't too much trouble"

"Of course not, she's a sweetheart. She did have trouble sleeping though, she missed you guys." Mack said.

"Cute. I'll take her back to her own room now and leave you guys be." Coulson walked over and carefully lifted Skye. He left the room and closed the door behind him as best he could. He placed Skye back in her own bed and picked Macey up from off the floor and set it next to her before tucking her in. He placed a kiss on her forehead and left the room. It was such a domestic thing, taking care of kid. Coulson loved every minute of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated.
> 
> Have a nice day :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma takes Skye's blood, Skye looses Macey, and may is a tired mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually really like how this chapter came out despite me taking three days to write it and finishing it at like 3am but whatever its cute. Mostly May and Skye cause I love them

Coulson thought that today would be a great day to make some pancakes. It had been awhile since the last time he made them and he knew everyone loved them. Just like yesterday Skye found her way into the kitchen with Macey in hand and sat down at the counter. He made a small pancake and passed it to her with a plastic fork.

She took a bite out of it completely ignoring the fork and just picking it up with her hand. "This is yummy Coolson" 

"Thanks Skye my mom taught me how to make them when I was a kid. They were her favorite breakfast food."

"Coolson?" She asked "what's up?" He responded turning his attention towards her.

"Do i have a mom" 

It was such an innocent question, he couldn't help but feel bad for her. Obviously he couldn't tell her that her mom died cause her dad killed her. That alone would cause more questions of why and how. 

Suddenly May walked in and it was the perfect excuse for him not to answer that question. "Um why don't you ask May, I'm going to continue making breakfast."

May looked at him confused "ask May what?"

"Do i have a mom, Coolson said his mom teeched him to make these" she held up her pancake "do I have one?"

__________________________________

Shit. Of course Coulson would leave her to answer this question. What was May supposed to say to her, her parents are dead? Not around? Never existed? She looked towards Coulson for some help but he turned around and focused on making more pancakes. In all honesty May did view Skye as a daughter but that doesn't make her, her mom. She wasn't even sure Daisy saw her that way so she couldn't tell mini her that she was her mom.

"Well Skye the thing is your mom is..." she looked back at Skyes cute little adorable face and she just couldn't do it. She could not find it in her heart to tell her her mom was dead. "...she's not around" was the best she could come up with.

Skye looked at her confused "where she go? Will she be back?"

May have a sad sigh and looked Skye in her eyes "No Skye she's not coming back" she spoke in a gentle tone trying not to upset the girl

Skye looked mildly disappointed but for the most part seemed to shrug it off. Jemma walked in holding a coffee mug and made her way to put it into the sink. 

"Good morning everyone, I hate to bring this up so early but I do need a blood sample from Skye sometime today."

Skye gave a Jemma a confused look "how you gonna take my blood I need dat"

Everyone laughed but Skye didnt seem to get what was funny as she just stared at everyone in the room. 

"Yes you do need it, which is why I'm just going to take a little bit from your arm, and then you can go about your day." Jemma said

Skye didn't look the least bit worried. Which worried May, because she knew that as soon as Skye saw the needle she'd freak out and honestly she did not want to deal with that. Skye had been pretty well behaved the past few days, she didn't whine or cry she barely argued. This however was very different no kid likes shots or needles even adult Daisy didn't like needles.

Hours had passed since their morning conversation and it was now time for Skye to get her blood drawn. Skye willingly sat herself down on the bed in medical totally oblivious to what was coming her way. 

Jemma cane into view with blue gloves on while holding a small needle. Not super big but big enough to freak Skye out because as soon as she saw that her eyes went wide. 

"Alright Skye are you ready?" Jemma askes pulled a rolling chair next to the bed Skye was on.

May was just standing next to the bed as she watched Skye start to freak out. "You wanna poke me with dat" Skye got up and started walking towards the door "No, no ,no not 'appening"

"Skye it will only hurt for a second and even then its just a tiny little pinch, we have to do this so that I can figure out what made you small so I can make you big again." Jemma explained

Skye walked towards the bed slowly "it really just pinches?" She asked looking up at May.

"Yes Skye, if you want you can sit on my lap while she does it, but she does need to do it Skye this isn't something you can get out of." 

"Ok fine" Skye said with a pout "can I have ice cweam after?"

May sat down on the bed and pulled Skye onto her lap "yeah kid you can have ice cream after." She out her arms around Skyes waist in a sort of protective motion.

Skye rolled up her shirt sleeve a little bit and handed Jemma her arm "alwight I'm weady" 

Jemma rubbed the area with rubbing alcohol and gave Skye a three second countdown before pushing the needle in. Skye started immediately crying and it took everything in Mays power not to take the needle out of her. Skye kept crying as she watched her blood be moved into a small vial. The vial was filled and Jemma removed the needle and put a princess band aid on her. 

They had only gotten those band aids because Daisy had insisted the ones SHEILD had were too boring. So she went out to the nearest pharmacy and bought an assorted pack.

May looked down at the crying girl and gently wiped the tears from her eyes and cheeks. "That wasn't so bad was it" Skye didn't respond she just hid her face into Mays shoulder. May rubbed her back in gentle circles and got up, Skye wrapped her legs around May and she started walking to the kitchen.

May placed Skye down on the couch in the common room and walked over to the freezer. She pulled out a container of mint chocolate chip ice cream and scooped that into a small bowl and topped it off with whipped cream. In this moment May realized that she would do anything to make Skye happy right now.

She went back to the couch and handed Skye the bowl, threw a blanket over her and turned on some cartoons on the TV. May sat down beside her and Skye cuddled close to her side and ate her ice cream. 

They watched a couple movies before May checked the time, it was already 8:30 and she usually and Skye in bed by 9.

She turned the TV off and placed Skye's bowl in the coffee table. "Cmon its bath time and then bed." 

"Can it have bubbles" Skye asked with puppy dog eyes. They walked to Skyes room and grabbed a pajama set and a towel. 

"Of course you can have bubbles" May said as she started filling up the tub with water and bubble soap that Mack had bought. 

Skye got into the tub and started playing with the bubbles, pretending to be Santa Claus and making a bug bubble afro. She had forgotten all about the blood draw and was back to her happy cheerful self which May was glad for.

Skye got out the tub and May helped her get dressed and brushed and dried her hair. Once she was done with that May went to tuck Skye into bed, before Skye sat up and started looking under her covers and pillows. 

"MayMay i can't find macey my doggy" Sky cried 

May started looking on the floor and under the bed and it was no where to be found. Instead May handed her the small panda "Well Macey isn't here Skye but we can find her in the morning, her why don't you snuggle with the panda."

Skye threw the panda across the room and crossed her arms "No! I can't sleep without Macey." Skye looked like she was on the verge of tears and May was really just so tired, she debated letting Skye cry for the rest of the night.

"I'm sorry Skye but I don't know where Macey is right now, are you sure you can't just go to bed without her for tonight."

"Macey scares away the monsters, the monsters might find me without her, pwease find her" Skye pleaded.

May let out a sigh before nodding "Okay I'll go look for her, and if I can't find her I'll come lay with you okay" Skye agreed and May placed a kiss to her forehead "I'll be right back"

The first place May went to look was the Medbay she even got a few lab techs to help her look, they all came up blank. The next place she looked was Coulsons office, she moved a few chairs checked under his desk, nothing. She went and checked in the common room, in between couch cushions and she found Macey crammed under the couch. May had no clue how it had gotten there but she was glad to that stupid dogs face.

She dusted it off while walking back to Skye's bunk. The girl was still sitting up in bed. "You found her" She exclaimed. "You the best MayMay I love you." She got out of the bed and wrapped her tiny arms around Mays leg. 

The words melted her heart and suddenly all the stress and annoyance was worth it. 

She tucked Skye back into bed this time with Macey under the covers too, and gave each off them a kiss which caused Skye to giggle. "I love you too honey" She closed the door and left the room making her way to her own.

May changed into pajamas and collapsed into her bed. Who knew taking care of a toddler was so exhausting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated :)
> 
> Also I have a tumble under this same name and picture. 
> 
> Have a nice day.
> 
> :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye sorta yells at May. The base is compromised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally almost deleted this whole chapter on accident like three seconds ago 😀

Skye was sitting on the floor in Coolsons office playing with her stuffed animals as Coolson did his work. She wasn't exactly sure what he did, but it involved a lot of paperwork. Which was definitely boring. 

She got up from her spot on the floor to go see what he was doing at his desk. "Coolson I'm bored, Can you play with me" she said tugging on his shirt sleeve.

He turned in his chair and gave a little sigh "sorry sweetheart but I've got some really important adult stuff I need to do, we can play later before you go to bed"

Skye hung her head a little in disappointment and went back to her spot on the floor. Hanging out in Coolsons office wasn't so bad, there were worse places to be. After a few minutes May cane in with a worried expression. She went to go talk to Coolson before realizing that Skye was there.

She whispered something to Coolson then spoke loud enough for Skye to hear " We can continue this after I put Skye down for a nap."

Skye frowned at the statement and crossed her arms "I don't need a nap."

"Yes you do, you've been awake since 6am its now 3, " May said now crouched down in front of her.

In all honesty May was right, Skye had been feeling a little bit tired but she would never admit that. "I don't want to"

"Well Skye its not about what you want but what you need and I say you need a nap."

With growing frustration Skye quickly blurted out "I don't needa listen to ya your not my mom" but after seeing the hurt expression on Mays face she instantly regretted it. She hung her head down and didn't say anything else and neither did May. Skye allowed herself to be carried into her own room and tucked into bed and she felt even worse about what she had said. 

Just before May left the room she spoke "I'm sorry MayMay" 

May was at the door giving her a faint smile "its alright kid you didnt say anything that wasn't true. I'll wake you up in an hour" May left closing the door behind her.

Skye felt terrible after what she had said, May didnt deserve that, she did all the mom things so why couldn't she be her mom. Skye let her thoughts spiral until she inevitably fell asleep. Apparently she did need a nap.

____________________

May had to admit she was a little hurt over what Skye said. She knew she wasn't Skyes mom but she was the main person taking care of her and she did feel a little under appreciated. But she had more important matters to put her mind to. 

The watchdogs were planning on invading Shields base. An agent had leaked the location to them and they were coming to supposedly blow it up in the next few days. Meaning Skye couldn't be here, even if the Watchdogs didnt attack she couldn't take the chance of Skye being here if it was going to happen.

Walking into Coulsons office she found him in the exact same spot she had last seen him in. Sitting at his desk with a stressed out look on his face.

"We need to talk about these Watchdog threats, more importantly what we're going to do with Skye. She cant be here for the next few days just to make sure she's safe." May explained taking a seat in front of his desk.

"I know that May but I don't know where we're going to put her, its not like Shield has daycare centers."

"We'll bring her to my moms house. Its got a yard she could run around in and she won't be alone and my mom used to work for the CIA she'd be safe there"

"Skye isn't going to like you leaving her there"

"Maybe not but she'll get over it she's four, I give her ice cream and I'm instantly her favorite person again."

"Pack her a bag or two I need to update the agents on this threat and how we're going to handle it."

May left and grabbed a spare duffle bag from one of the many Sheild supply closets on base. She walked directly to Skye's bunk not stopping to talk to anyone. Once in the bunk she saw the girl tangled up in the blankets with her thumb in her mouth and her messy brown hair everywhere. She smiled at her and quietly laid the duffle bag on the floor, filling it up with all of Skye's clothes which wasn't a lot. May walked into her bathroom and grabbed her toothbrush and her bubblegum toothpaste. 

She doubted it really cleaned her teeth but Skye had insisted and she couldn't say no to the girl. 

May grabbed a few of her books and sippy cups and threw them into the bag as well. May had called her mother a few hours ago before walking into Coulsons office explaining the situation. Her mom was more than happy to look after her and even a little excited to have some company.

May finished packing the bag and left it on the ground near Skye bed, she gave a quick kiss to Skye's forehead before leaving the room. She needed to go brief a few agents before dropping Skye off.

____________________

Skye woke up and checked the clock on the bedside table. It was 5pm May had told her she would wake her in an hour and she didn't. Skye got out of bed and found a duffle bag next to it. She looked through it and found it was a bag packed of all of her belongings. They were sending her away. 

Tears were welling up in her eyes and she just got back onto her bed and curled herself into a ball. She didn't understand why they were doing this, they said they wouldn't.

After a few minutes of crying her eyes out May came in. "Skye honey what's wrong why are you crying" May sat on the bed and pulled Skye closer to her. It was such a warm and comforting gesture she leaned into it.

"Your- your sending me aw-way" She said in between hiccups as she pointed at the bag.

She felt May let out a sigh as she put her fingers through Skye's hair, gently pulling the knots out. "We aren't sending you away. Well we are but you're coming back. We just need you to go stay with my mom for a little while."

"Why? Is it cause of what I said, I'm really sorry May, you don't need to send me away though"

"No Skye its not because of what you said. Some really not nice people are going to come here so we can't have you here, its to keep you safe. So you can hang out with my mom and play in her backyard, she'll make you dumplings and egg rolls."

"I don't want dumpings and rolled eggs I want you, please let me stay" 

May laughed at her pronunciation "I'm sorry Skye but you can't stay its too dangerous. We have to leave the now, Phil is waiting on the Quinjet." May went to get up but Skye held onto her tighter. 

May just picked her up and the bag and they started walking to meet Coulson. Skye was crying the entire way there. She didn't want to leave. 

Next thing she knew she was getting strapped into a seat as May handed her Macey and her panda (she should really name that thing.)

The ride in their fancy plane was quick and smooth. They landed it in some field which was apparently close to Mays moms house. Skye made no effort to move out of her seat. Which did nothing but only slightly inconvenience them because she only weighed like 40pounds. Coulson carried her out the plane and into some rental car that May was driving. Skye didn't say anything the entire journey ,she was mad and sad and felt a little bit betrayed. 

They stopped the car at a small and cute little house. Coulson grabbed her bag from the trunk and May grabbed her. They walked up to the front door and were greeted by a nice looked elderly lady. Mays mom. They stepped inside and Coulson placed her bag at the door. May went to out her down but Skye didnt release her grip on her.

"Please dont leave me here I'll be good I pomise" And she was crying again.

"Skye we are coming back I promise, it'll only be for a few days I promise." 

A few days didnt sound too bad "you pomise?" 

"Yes i promise only a few days and well come back and get you okay, I'm going to out you down now." May set her down in the ground and crouched to her level. "I'm leaving now but you be good to NaiNai okay? I love you"

Skye gave her a big hug "I love you too MayMay" then she pushed herself into Coulsons legs and gave him a hug too. "Bye Coolson I love you as well." 

Coulson had a huge grin on his face as he bent down and kisses the top of her head "I love you too angel eyes, well see you soon"

Skye watched as they left the house and went straight into thief car and drove away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated :)
> 
> I have a tumbler now under this same nams and profile pic
> 
> Have a great day (or don't I can't control how you feel) 
> 
> :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so Skye spends time with her grandma. (I did make Lian nicer and warmer than she is in the show cause shes a grandma now)

Skye spent most of the afternoon sulking. Lian had put the tv on for her and she just stayed curled up on the couch.

"We are not going to be sulking all day child. Get up you are going to help me in my garden."

It's been a good five hours since May and Coulson had left. For the most part Skye liked NaiNai, she didn't really know her much but she had been nice so far. Skye had learned that NaiNais name was not actually 'NaiNai' but Lian. However Lian insisted Skye call her NaiNai because it meant grandmother.

It didn't make much sense to Skye that she was calling Mays mom her grandma if May wasn't her Mom. She wasn't going to argue with the women, she was terrifying. She was like May but worse, she had this like don't mess with me or I'll explode your head' kinda face all the time. 

Helping NaiNai in her garden wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. Skyes job was to pull the weeds out of the garden. It was really sunny out so NaiNai had her wearing a giant floppy sunhat that kept falling off of her head.

"So Skye have you been enjoying you're time with my Qiaolian?"

Who the heck was that?

"Um I don't know any shoo-Lee-an" Skye responded still picking at the weeds.

Lian laughed slightly. Skye noted that it sounded just like the way May laughed. "Qiaolian" Lian corrected her. "You call her May."

"Oh she's really nice, good hugs. Why do you call her dat tho?"

"It is her middle name. Her full name is Melinda Qiaolian May."

Now Skye was confused. "She goes by her last name"

"Yes it is considered to be more professional" Lian kept her eyes on the dirt, planting some carrots and potatoes.

"I don't think I have a last one, May says I go no Mom either, 'pparently she gone."

"I'm sorry to hear that Skye. If it helps you can borrow my last name and be a May."

"For reals?" Lian nodded in response "Skye May, I like it" 

"Lets go I think we have gardened enough. Do you know how to read Skye?" Skye shook her head "Alright then that's our next task, teaching you how to read."

They moved into the living on the couch. Skye right next to Lian how held a children's book her hand and was showing Skye the letters and pictures. Skye got the hang of it rather quickly and once she learned how to read that book Lian showed her some old photo albums of May.

Sometime between Skye looking at old albums and Lian starting dinner Skye fell asleep on the couch. She woke up with Macey, her panda and a blanket thrown over her. She smelt something coming from the kitchen and went to go see what it was.

She found Lian in the kitchen chopping up some kind of meat. Skye rubbed the sleep in her eyes before speaking "NaiNai whatchu making?"

"I am making some dumplings or Jiaozi, its filled with ground meat, come I'll show you how to make them." 

Skye made five wonky looking dumplings but Lian never judged them, in fact she encouraged it. Lian cooked them up and soon they dug into there creations.

"This is super good" Skye said with her mouth full

"Be careful when you chew Skye, I'll teach you to make them better once your older. Someone in the family needs to carry on my recipes."

Skye smiled at the thought. Lian wanted to teach her more things, meaning she would get to see her again.

Liam turned the tv on and the first channel that popped up was the news. Pictures and videos of the Shield base being overrun with watchdogs were flashed across the screen. Skye couldn't read what the headline was but she recognized the place.

"NaiNai thats where May and Coolson are" she pointed out "will they be okay"

"I do not know Xiao Jiahuo"


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a pain in Lians ass trying to get Skye to settle in bed. The girl had been so worried about her parents, after seeing the news. But once Skye was settled and tucked into May's old bedroom Lian decided to tell her some stories about May.

Lian was sat on the edge of Skye's bed "You know Skye when May was your age she had a stuffed panda just like yours. She carried that thing everywhere."

"Really?' Skye's eyes lit up in a way that made Lian smile wide. "What did she name it"

"Let me think. I believe she called it Mo" 

"Mo? I think I'm gonna name mine that now" Skye fought a yawn "Yeah Mo is good" and with that her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

The girl had wormed her way into Lians heart, she was so much like Qiaolian it was adorable. May had told countless stories of the great hacker and Agent named Daisy. Which Lian had always wanted to meet so in a way it did work.

Lian had made her way back to the kitchen to clean up a bit. It was only 9pm so Lian decided to try the emergency number just to make sure Melinda was alright.

The phone only rung twice before a panicked Melinda answered. "Mom? What's wrong, what happened is Skye alright."

"Yes she is alright. She did see the news though."

"Dammit is she okay, is she sleeping."

"She misses her mom but she is alright, we made dumplings and I taught her to read.'

"I'm not her mother, her mom died."

"She sees you like that. She thinks the world of you."

Melinda scoffed through the phone "I'm the one who found her of course she likes me." It was silent for a minute before she continued. "I do see her as a daughter and so does Coulson, but we can't get too attached to this small version of her she's not staying like this."

They spoke for a bit before hanging up and Lian went around the house tidying up. Melinda had said her and Coulson would be back sometime tomorrow to pick Skye up. She would miss the girl. 

Once done cleaning she crawled into bed and went to sleep.

______________________________

Skye hadn't actually fallen asleep, she only pretended so that Lian would leave. She laid awake for what felt like hours hoping May and Coulson were okay. Tossing and turning in bed with her fears and anxieties building she finally managed to sleep once the sun was up. What felt like all of three minutes of sleep because Lian came to wake her to make sure she didn't sleep the day away.

Skye barely ate any breakfast, her stomach being too full of butterflies to actually eat. "NaiNai when they coming back, are they okay" she whined

"Skye they are just fine im sure you'll see them soon."

"But I wanna see them now" Now she crying. It could've been because of how little sleep she had gotten or how scared she was that her favorite people weren't gonna come back but she was on the verge of a tantrum.

Eventually Skye got up from the kitchen table and curled up on the couch still crying. Lian was just going to let her cry it out because all she did was put a blanket over her. Skye ended up falling asleep with tears still staining her face.

___________________________

May and Coulson were sitting in the Quinjet on route to Lians house. They had been a little bit scared that Skye would be mad so they made sure to stop to pick up some Twizzlers for her. They also stopped for some flowers, that was more of a 'Thank You for watching our shrunken adopted daughter on such short notice.' gift because Phil still thought Lian didn't like him. 

May knocked on tbe door a couple times before her mom answered wrapping her into a hug. "Hi Mom"

Her mom pulled away and started inspected for any injuries. "What happened at your base, where are you guys staying now"

"The bombs set off by the Watchdogs only did some minor damage most of which was fixed but a whole section of the base is now off limits." Phil said from behind May. "Oh right these are for you" He handed her the flowers and Lian welcomed them inside.

"Wheres Skye at?" May asked taking a quick look around.

"She didn't get much sleep last night, poor thing stayed up worried about you guys. She fell asleep on the couch not too long ago."

May found herself getting a little sad. Kids weren't supposed to worry about thier parents. In all fairness May probably should've called to let her know she was okay but it slipped her mind.

She found Skye's small figure underneath a large fluffy blanket, her cheeks still shined with the tears she had shed. She crouched down right in front of her and started to gently shake her awake.

"Skye, Skye honey its time to get up" She   
whispered.Skye stirred for a minute before her eyes opened slowly. May made eye contact with the girl and smiled "Hi honey" 

Skye practically threw herself into May "Mommy!" The sound of Skye calling her that made her heart melt. May caught Skye and started to hug her tightly. "I saw the noos are you 'kay?"

"Yeah Skye I'm just fine. Did you have a good time with NaiNai."

Skye pulled back slightly from the hug so she could look at May. "Mm yea we made dumpings. I can read now"

"I'm glad you had fun but its time to go home now are you ready?"

Skye got up from the hug and grabbed her panda and Macey from the couch. "Macey, Me and Mo are ready"

"Pandas name is Mo now? That's cute i wonder where you got that from." She eyed her mother. "Alright Coulson has got your bags now go say bye to NaiNai."

She watched the little girl barrel into Lians legs and hug them tightly. As she watched them Phil came up next to her.

"She called you mommy" He smirked and nudged her shoulder.

"Yeah I guess she did." May smiled more to herself than to Phil. She hadn't meant to become a mother to Skye but she definitely didn't regret it.


	10. Chapter 10

Skye's giggles could be heard all throughout base as Mack and Elena chased her around. Five minutes after arriving onto base she was complaining she was bored. So May handed her off to Mack and Elena and they have been chasing her for the past hour. It was honestly kind of funny, watching two full grown secret agents chase after this four year old.

FitzSimmons had finally been making progress on what changed Daisy into tiny her. They started making plans for a device that would return her to her proper age. Most of thier time was spent in the lab and when they weren't there, they were showing Skye the stars and constellations.

May had been using her child-free time to do some tai chi. Some of her best memories included teaching Skye tai chi. The first few times she kept falling on her face.  
_____________________________

Skye was having so much fun running through base with Mack and Yoyo. While running she felt a slight pain or tightness in her chest but she ignored it as she kept on running. "You can't catch me" she giggled out towards Mack. She started slowing down as the pain in her chest became more apparent. 

Mack finally caught up to her. "Hey mini May you okay?"

Skye was finding it hard to breathe and was wheezing as she couldn't take a full breath of air. She shook her head and pointed towards her chest. "Can't...breathe"

"Ok ok that's not good, let's stay calm and we'll go see Simmons." Mack lifted her up into his arms and started speed walking Yoyo found them as well and didn't ask any questions and just went with them. 

Fitzsimmons were in the lab putting some metal parts on the machine that would turn Skye back. "Simmons the kid is having trouble breathing" Yoyo explained as Mack put the wheezing child down on a chair.

"What happened, did she eat anything,or fall how did this start?" Jemma asked 

"I don't know, we were running and she just started complaining of chest pain and then she couldn't breathe."

Jemma started looking around the room and pulled out an inhaler. She put it into Skye's mouth. "Here this is medicine, hold it into your mouth for ten seconds then let it out" Skye did as told and started breathing normally again.

"Simmons how did you know that would work?" Yoyo asked

Jemma shrugged in response. "I didn't it was a lucky guess. It wouldn't have done any harm if it didn't. It looks like she has asthma based on what just happened." She turned to Skye and passed her the inhaler. "You need to keep this with you from now on. It'll help you breathe if that happens again. I'm going to give one to May and Coulson as well."

"Can I find my mommy now?" Skye said.

They all gave her a confused look. "Um Skye do you know where your mother is?" Yoyo said gently.

"In the gym? Maybe she doing da wavy hand thingy" 

"Oh you mean May, you stay here, I'll go get her for you." Jemma said.  
_________________________

May turned around and stopped her routine to find Jemma knocking on the gym door. "Simmons?"

Jemma walked inside and stepped in front of May. "Don't freak out everything is fine but-"

May cut her off before she could finish "What happened what did you do."

"Nothing really happened Skyejusthadanasthmaattack" Jemma bundled all together.

"Jemma what was that"

"Skye might have had a slight asthma attack while running around with Mack and Yoyo" Jemma said cringing at how terrible it sounded.

May threw the towel she was holding to the ground and rushed out the door. "Is she alright, how did you fix that. Since when does she even have asthma" 

Jemma was trying to keep up with May "May shes fine I promise shes all good." 

May walked into the lab and immediately started looking over Skye making sure she had no injuries and she truly was okay. "You alright?" 

Skye stood up on her chair and wrapped her arms around May's neck to hug her. "It was scawy but I'm 'kay now mommy"

May smiled and hugged her back. "Good, c'mon let's go find Coulson"

They found Coulson in his room reading some comic book on his bed. "Hey girls,to what do i owe the pleasure of this visit."

Skye sat down on his bed and crawled under his covers. "This bed comfy." She buried herself deeper into the blanket.

May sat down next to Phil and sighed. "She could've died today" She said in a hushed voice 

"Wait what?, What does that mean"

"Apparently she has asthma. Ran around a little too much and had an attack, She couldn't breathe Phil."

Coulson put his comic down and took her hand in his, "She's okay now Mel."

"I know, but I keep thinking about it. She calls me mom now, I don't think I'd be okay if something happened to her. I just hope Fitzsimmons hurry up with this solution. Maybe then i wont have to worry so much."

"When was the last time you got some sleep May?" She just shrugged. "Alright your sleeping right now. Skye is fine I'll watch her but you need rest." He pulled the rest of the covers on his bed back and put them over May. "Sleep, I'll be here when you wake up Skye is asleep too by the way." He pointed towards the toddler next to him fast asleep.

"Thank you Phil." May shut her eyes thankful that her daughter was safe and her best friend was there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commetns and kudos always appreciated. :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> filler chapter again cause like this is gonna be pretty much the last time we see tiny skye before j change her back so enjoy the fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shosrt and sweet but i like it

Skye woke up buried in a thick blanket and a room she just barely recognized. May was fast asleep right next to her and Coulson was sitting on a chair on the other side of the room. She climbed out of the bed and climbed onto Coulsons lap disrupting his reading.

"Hi there, did you sleep okay" He pressed a kiss to Skyes head and she leaned into him. 

"mm yeah, your blanket is soft and worm." She wrapped her tiny arms around him and he set down his comic book hugging her back.

"Is there a reason why your so cuddly?"

" I just wanna hug you. But now I'm hungree, can you make some pa'cakes."

He lifted her super fast and spun around in a circle to get her laughing. "Anything for you princess, to the kitchen we go" He carried her to the kitchen and sat her down on the countertop. He started pulling out some bowls and spoons along with flour and eggs.

"Whats goona happen when Jemma changes me back."

"Well then you'll be an adult again and back to fighting crime just like a superhero."

" I dont want be adult again. You say my mommy is gone but I have mommy now, she won't want an adult me"

Coulson couldn't speak on how May felt but he needed to comfort her somehow. "How about when May wakes up we bring her pancakes and you can ask her about this yourself." Skye nodded in response and cracked and egg into a bowl. 

Coulson kept showing her what to do to make the pancake batter. He added chocolate chips at the end and started pouring it onto the pan. He helped Skye to flip some pancakes herself. Each flip ended with a giggle. 

Once all the batter was cooked, he set some aside for May and set up some plates for him and Skye. He grabbed the whipped cream that he hides in the fridge. 

"open your mouth so you can taste it." Skye did as told and was rewarded with a heaping pile of whipped cream on her face.

"oooh this us good coolson. put it on the pancake."

"that's the idea." He topped her pancakes with a huge pile of whipped cream. "Cmon lets eat on the couch and watch some cartoons." 

He pulled the coffee table closer to them and set thier plates down and turned on Curious George. Skye ended up getting syrup and whipped cream all over her face. Coulson took about a dozen photos of that. He whipped her hands and face with a wet wipe and they settled on the couch continuing the show.

She cuddled close to him as he wrapped an arm around her and kissed her head. He heard a very faint "I love you daddy" come from her and smiled.

"I love you too angel eyes."

All of a sudden Fitzsimmons came rushing in speaking at the same time. "The device is ready sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooooh little bit of a clifhanger 😏
> 
> comments and kudos always appreciated :)
> 
> have a great day.


End file.
